


Sweet Dreams

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot Twists, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao was the best thing Ivan had ever met. He would do anything for the boy, just to keep him by his side. He wasn't planning to let him go anytime soon. And to cage him forever in his heart, he was willing to kill, die and even hurt his own love. Inspired by the song "sweet dreams are made of this". </p><p>Human AU.<br/>Pairings: RoChu, hinted IggyChu<br/>Warning: character death, angst, mild violence, plot twist, tragedy, manipulation.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Ivan shifted uncomfortably in his duvet. The weeping noise grew stronger in the mansion. He twitched. His amethyst orbs snapped open to absorb the dark. His enormous body sprang up fervently on the bed as he spent a minute registering the melancholy lullaby.

It didn't take him long to react promptly to the sobs. He slid out of bed and grabbed his robe before darting out of his bedroom. The voice echoed clearly down the murky hallway. The night was frigid and solitary. No wonder his lover was whimpering. 

Ivan passed a couple of rooms and halted at the end of the corridor. Hurriedly, he rummaged in his pocket and clutched a silvery key. He unlocked the door and stepped into the unbearably cold room. The entire place was submerged in sheer darkness. Clothes and trinkets sprawled across the floor in disarray. Ivan gasped and scurried towards the crouching silhouette in one corner, wrapping his arms tenderly around the petite body.

"Yao-Yao, what's the matter?" he cooed reassuringly, embracing the smaller boy as calmly as he could. 

"Sh...it's okay. I'm here," the Russian hummed as he held Yao close to his chest.

The Asian trembled and continued to ramble in a language Ivan couldn't comprehend. He could infer some of the phrases though. Yao was probably croaking about being forsaken and chased by his delusional enemies.

"Why didn't you turn on the heater?" Ivan frowned and stroked the pale face. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"Scary...them...I...see...scary..." Yao murmured, flustered and dazed. His eyes were darting everywhere. His limbs were shuddering. His nails dug into the other's flesh as he clung securely to his savior.

"Help...they...going...hurt me."

"No one is going to hurt you, Yao," Ivan assured and caressed the other boy soothingly.

"No!" the Chinese boy yelped. "I see them! They no like me. They goin' to kill me. Scary...very scary...Ivan..."

"Who are they?" Ivan scooped up his lover and placed him back into the warm duvet.

"A man..." Yao scowled, "No...two...three...a woman...no...I don't remember...but...it's horrible...they want kill me...opium...he keeps feedinge opium...the other guy...katana...he wanna slash me! Oh Ivan, they want me dead...they going come get me aru...you no believe me?"

"I believe you, Yao," Ivan said. "But it's just a dream. Look. Can you see anyone around you besides me?"

The Asian examined the room meticulously. Seeing it was as empty as ever, he began to relax in Ivan's arms.

"You were having a nightmare, da." Ivan smiled vaguely and hugged his mate. "It's going to be alright. Trust me, I'm here, so no one can ever get you."

"I'm scared, Ivan." Yao snuggled up against the larger male. "So lonely...stay...please?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll stay here, Yao. Don't worry." Ivan nodded and flopped down next to the Asian. "No one is going to hurt my sunflower, da."

"Sunflower?" Yao cocked his brows. "The big orange flower?"

Ivan chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on the smooth forehead. "Yes, Yao. You're my sunflower."

"Me? Your sunflower?" the Chinese boy tilted his head and blinked.

"Yes, you'll bloom forever." Ivan giggled, gently wiping off the straggling tears in Yao's eyes.

"Bloom...flower....bloom...aru..." Yao trailed off. His lids drooped as he slumped against the fluffy pillow.

"Sweet dreams, love." Ivan kissed the porcelain cheek lightly.

**oOo**

Ivan was the first to stir. Yao normally wasn't a morning person, not to mention he was snoozing quite comfortably with the other's body shielding the shimmering light. Ivan rolled out of bed deftly, cautious not to wake his lover. He drew the curtains and started tidying up the muddle on the floor. He gathered all the scattering stuffed animals and placed them back on Yao's bed. He tossed the tainted clothes into a basket and scrubbed away some crimson stains on the armchair. Picking up the basket, Ivan glimpsed Yao again. Yao's breathing soft and steady. Ivan fondled the pallid face before diving in to peck at those glossy lips. Yao flinched at the sudden tickle but his eyes remained close. The Russian smiled and trotted out of the room. He shut the door gingerly and locked it. Ensuring that the knob wouldn't turn, he began to head downstairs

The entire mansion was engulfed in serenity. The calmness fueled Ivan with delight and energy for the day. The Russian scampered mirthfully into the kitchen and started preparing for their breakfast.

It was ten when Yao finally woke up. The Asian gasped when he found his companion missing. In Ivan's place, however, he was able to seek temporary comfort from his beloved Hello Kitty plushie. The Russian had bought tons of adorable toys and luxuries for him; so many he basically wouldn't grow bored at all.

And yet, his heart was yearning for Ivan, the sole living contact he could manage to associate and connect himself with.

"I-Ivan...Ivan?" Yao tumbled out of bed, pulling the duvet with him and began to chant.

"Ivan...aru."

He looked around vehemently. His eyes skimmed across every corner in search for his little company. Insecurity surged when he couldn't find someone to cling to first thing in the morning.

"Ivan..." the Asian frowned, growing deranged as he flung open the door of his gigantic closet. Nothing. He strode into the bathroom and greeted. "Ivan!" Nothing. He nibbled his lips as his eyes started to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Yao."

The door opened to reveal the apologetic Russian holding a tray of fresh meal.

"Ivan, where did you go? Can't find you aru..." Yao pouted, abandoning his plushie and duvet to hug the bigger male.

"Got into a bit trouble with the scrambled eggs." Ivan smiled faintly. "Hope you aren't too hungry."

He guided the Asian back to his bed and put the tray on the nightstand.

"Yao-Yao, it's not good to leave things all over the floor. I've told you not to do that before, da?" Ivan bent down to pick up Yao's duvet and draped it over his body.

"I'm worried aru...couldn't...see you," Yao murmured, grabbing onto a slice of bread with bare hands.

"Yao! Nyet! Don't!" Ivan clutched the small palm. "I'll feed you, da. Don't just use your hands."

"Ugh, me hungry aru!" the Asian snorted just as his stomach growled.

"I know, I know." Ivan chuckled and spared no time to feed his hungry lover. Yao gleefully accepted the meal and finished everything before eleven.

It was then time for a bath.

"Ivan~Ivan~" Yao merrily hummed, bouncing up and down at the window. He glanced outside and saw the place covered in layers of snow. He was ecstatic. "Can I go outside today? Can I? It's snowing! It's so white! Ivan~Ivan?"

"Yao-Yao, come here. I've filled the tub with hot water."

Ivan beckoned to the thrilled Asian.

"Ivan~Can I go out? Please?" Yao pleaded, his eyes glinting with anticipation. It was at times like this that Ivan felt completely vulnerable. He could never crush Yao's hope despite knowing well his request was beyond achievable.

"Pretty please?" Yao blinked again. "I promise I'll be good aru~"

"Da." Ivan nodded. "But just for an afternoon, deal?"

"Deal~" Yao exclaimed elatedly and hopped into the bathroom. He stood before the tub and spun around, letting the other boy undress him.

"Cold!" he sneezed and began to quiver.

"Da, it's winter in Russia. Let's get you into the water quickly." Ivan smiled as Yao climbed into the tub.

Every morning for the past three years, Ivan had been repeating the same routine. He would feed his lover affectionately and wash him. Later, he would spend the day frolicking with Yao either inside the room or in their well-trimmed garden. Rarely would he bring the Asian out to the town as they lived almost into the depth of the countryside.

"Ivan!"

The Russian cringed as hot water splashed against him.

"Haha!" Yao laughed.

"Yao-"

**_SPLASH!_ **

"Gotcha!" Yao tittered and stuck out his tongue at the drenched Russian.

"This is not good. I'm all wet now." Ivan sighed, but couldn't help cackling at his happy lover. "Someone seems to have a very good mood today~"

"We're going out aru!" Yao declared excitedly. "Going out~ To the snow~"

"What does Yao-Yao want for lunch?"

"Dim Sum~"

"Okay." Ivan smiled as he applied shampoo to Yao's long, black hair.

"And fried rice for dinner!" The Asian whooped.

"As you wish, Yao-Yao."

**oOo**

It was a fault at the start. He shouldn't have brought Yao out. How naïve was he to think that no one would attempt to entice his stunning sunflower, even if they were practically in Russia.

Ivan was away for five minutes to get Yao a drink. When he returned to their car, however, the Asian was nowhere to be seen.

Ivan went unhinged- terrified by the immediate thought that Yao would be lost forever in the crowd. He started panicking and looking everywhere for his delicate doll.

Yao restedon a bench, his face half buried in the red scarf wrapped tightly around him. He stared intently as people walked by. There were men, women, couples, families, kids, school boys...

"Am I forgetting something aru?"

He scratched his head. He seemed to have forgotten how he got there in the first place. He left the car and wandered off alone. He lingered in the street, among the throng and now he had slumped down somewhere on the sidewalk, unable to recall from where he came.

"Hey, you okay?"

Someone popped the question at him. Yao looked up reflexively, his eyes meeting a pair of eager sapphire orbs. The bespectacled blond was smiling from ear to ear, with an exaggerated expression both eerie and familiar.

"Dude, it's really you, isn't it?" Alfred, or so the blond was called, gasped, blinking in astonishment at the Chinese boy. "Wang Yao!"

"Huh?" Yao tilted his head slightly and ogled the blond.

"Damn, I can't believe I actually run into you. Why are you here in Russia? Dude, what's happened to you? Are you okay? Kiku and Arthur have been looking everywhere for ya! Where've you been all these years?"

Alfred started bombarding the Asian with all sorts of mysterious questions; questions which Yao couldn't decipher.

The Chinese man stared inquisitively at the blond as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Yao! HELLOOOO! YOU HEAR ME? I'm Alfred! Alfred. F. Jones! You remember?" Alfred waved his hands desperately in front of the Asian in an attempt to capture his attention. "Your college buddy and dorm mate! You disappeared after you graduated! We've been looking for you for years!"

Yao, nonetheless, remained rather dazed and puzzled. His spirit seemed to have vanished long ago, to a realm no one was able to intrude.

"Yao! Are you here alone? Why wouldn't you speak? Yao? Let's go, okay? I'll take you back to your home and family and-"

The speech was interrupted promptly with a faucet pipe sticking in between them.

"Excuse me, sir, how may I help you?" Ivan kept his pipe in front of the blond.

"Who the fuck are you? I'm talking to Yao." Alfred scowled.

"Yao? Who's this Yao you're talking about?" Ivan smiled and wrapped his arm securely around the mute Asian. "Please stop disturbing my partner."

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? He's my friend! I'm talking to him!" Alfred protested and peeked at Yao. The Asian only gazed back in bemusement. "Who are you aru?"

"See? There appears to be a horrible misunderstanding. Mister, you've got the wrong person." Ivan gripped Yao's wrist. "Let's go, love. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Yao nodded and obediently followed the Russian.

"Wait, Yao! I know it's you! I'll tell the others I've found you, dude!" Alfred yelled from behind but Ivan didn't stop.

**oOo**

Yao winced. Ivan wouldn't release him from his firm grip, no matter how he begged.

"Ivan! Please! It hurts aru!"

The Russian drove them home right after their awkward encounter with Alfred. He clasped Yao's hand tightly and dragged him upstairs. He booted open the door and tossed Yao into his room. The Chinese boy collapsed onto the ground with a whimper.

Ivan slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. He glared at Yao for a second before kneeling down before him.

"It hurts aru..." Yao shivered. He rubbed his bruised wrists dolefully, tears cascading down his face.

"I'm sorry, Yao," Ivan apologised, shaking his head in dismay.

"I-Ivan?" Yao quavered. The Russian only sighed and took him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Yao. I didn't mean to...I told you not to wander off yourself, didn't I? I told you not to talk to strangers."

"Ivan....who is...he? Why is that guy talking to me? He calls me...Yao too...Do I know...him?" Yao stuttered, still trembling in Ivan's embrace.

"Ignore him, Yao. He's dangerous. He's trying to deceive you. He's going to hurt you like everyone else."

"H-Hurt...me?" Yao gasped in horror. "No...don't let him hurt me...aru...I'm scared."

"You saw how he was pretending to know you, Yao? He was trying to reach you, to take you away from me! That's why I never want you to walk outside. People out there are all evil. They're all trying to hurt you and separate us. But it's alright now since I've driven him away. We'll be safe here."

"Don't let them hurt me, Ivan...Don't let them take me away...don't...want...to be alone." Yao chanted, shaking his head deliriously.

"Shhh...it's okay, Yao. It's okay. You'll be fine. I'm right here. Here with you." Ivan reassured and patted the other's back until he quieted down.

**oOo**

_"_ _What's wrong with him?"_

_"_ _Drug overdose. Depression. Schizophrenia. Trauma."_

_"_ _Then help him!"_

_"_ _I'm afraid we're running out of methods to cure him. The trauma is too immense and the addiction has damaged both his body and brain. Mr. Braginski, if you take my advice, I suggest you send him to an asylum immediately. That is the best solution before he starts harming himself and others around him."_

_"_ _Nyet, you're lying. Yao-Yao is not insane! You should all burn in the hell!"_

**oOo**

"Ivan! Ivan! Look! It's a shooting star aru!" Yao whooped and pointed to the sky.

"Da, it's beautiful." Ivan smiled, peeking out of the window.

"Come on! Come on! Let's make a wish together~" the Asian pulled the other boy with him. He shut his eyes and started to mouth something.

After a silent moment, he opened his eyes again and blinked at the Russian. "Ivan~What did you wish for aru?"

"For Yao to be happy forever." Ivan grinned. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret!" Yao snickered and hopped back into his bed.

"Hey, it's not fair. I told you my wish. You should tell me yours."

"Nah nah nah. I'm tired aru. Sleeping!" Yao chuckled and buried himself in the cozy duvet.

"Yao-Yao is so sly." Ivan snorted and sat on the bedside.

"Ivan stay?"

"I'll wait until you fall asleep. I still have some paper work to do."

"No, stay." Yao pouted.

"Okay, I stay." Ivan smiled, and planted a soft kiss on Yao's cheek.

He waited until the Asian nodded off. After making sure Yao was fast sleep, Ivan crept out of the room and headed to his study.

It was around nine when the door bell suddenly rang. The Russian rose from his chair and plodded downstairs. He trudged towards the door and peeked through the peephole before creasing his brows.

"I know you're in there, Ivan Braginski! Open the door this instant or I'll have to break it down!"

The obnoxious voice reverberated in the winter night. Ivan cussed and opened the door begrudgingly, not wishing to wake Yao upstairs.

In stomped the three men he loathed the most in the world. Alfred, needless to say, marched in abruptly. Following behind were his two buddies, Kiku and Arthur.

Ivan looked over the three boys, relieved to find nobody else.

"Ivan, it's taken us a long time to track you down. Hand over Yao right now!" Arthur threatened.

"My, my, isn't it rude to intrude someone's house this late and make impossible demands? Why don't you all come in and settle down on the couch first. We'll discuss this matter in peace, okay?" Ivan grinned, ushering his guests towards the sitting room.

"We have no time to fool around with you!" Arthur growled, "You took my boyfriend away! We can sue you for kidnapping!"

"Exactly, dude, you have no idea we've been searching for him all over the world!"

"Ivan-san, if you please, give back my brother," Kiku requested.

"Please take a seat," Ivan said. "I do not wish to repeat myself. We'll sit down and settle the issue."

The three men exchanged a dubious glance. Tentatively, they flopped down in annoyance.

"Thank you for being considerate." Ivan smiled and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly with a tray of hot tea and a chocolate cake.

"Help yourself."

"Well, if you say so." Alfred shrugged and aimed for the cake right away. Arthur smacked his hand.

"Stop eating any chance you get, git!" Arthur snarled and glared back at Ivan. "Now back to the question, where is Yao?"

"You came all the way from London to my home asking for Yao? How can you be sure he's with me?" Ivan grinned.

"Dude! Stop lying! I saw you with Yao last week!" Alfred munched on a piece of cake and swallowed.

"Ivan-san, this is our last warning. If you don't return my brother to us, the police arrest will you."

"Yao is here of his own accord. He stays with me willingly. And he does not wish to see any one of you, especially you, Mr. Honda." Ivan glowered at the Japanese boy. "And you too, Mr. Kirkland. Leave before I kick you out of my house."

"What? You have no right to keep Yao here! WE ARE HERE TO RETRIEVE HIM! We aren't going to leave unless we see him!" Arthur stood up furiously. Kiku followed suit and frowned. "Ivan-san, I demand you release my brother this instant. Stop hurting him!"

"Hurting him? Me?" Ivan burst into laughter. "Are you pulling my leg? I love Yao-Yao! I love him so much! How can I hurt him? You're just gonna send him to the asylum if I give him back to you! God knows what you've done to him. It's a miracle he's forgotten all about you people!"

"You're insane! And you've made my boyfriend insane too!" Arthur cried and shoved the Russian. "When we were dating, you wouldn't stop manipulating him! We have gathered every piece of evidence against you! How you have drugged and stabbed Yao in the back just because he turned you down! You've driven him mad with all your disgusting gestures!"

The British unzipped his bag and threw out all the contents inside. Hundreds...no, thousands of love letters with big, neat writings flooded out. All were written and signed by Ivan.

"You're keeping my brother a hostage! Just because he rejected your love, you locked him up and hypnotised him. We've already called the police! You won't get away with this!" Kiku joined the British and headed towards the stairs.

They stopped when they heard Alfred coughing incessantly in the back. The two men whipped around and stared in horror at the writhing American.

"Damn it...the...cake is poisonous! Shit..." Blood sputtered everywhere as the blond struggled to quell his pain.

"Alfred!" Arthur and Kiku dashed towards the squirming male.

"What did you do to him!" Arthur interrogated. Ivan didn't budge. He watched in fascination as the blond slowly succumbed to unendurable pain and suffocation.

"You devil!" Arthur fumbled in Alfred's pocket and pulled out a pistol. Ivan squinted and knocked the weapon off with his pipe. Kiku snatched a cup and splashed the hot tea against the Russian. Ivan flinched and shielded himself with his arms. The Japanese man rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Arthur fired. The bullet missed Ivan by an inch and penetrated the wall behind.

The Russian raised his arm. He smashed the pipe into the British's face. Ivan groaned as the blade delved deep into his arm. He shoved Kiku to the ground and walloped him with his pipe. When the British rose again, he shot the Russian in the back. Ivan growled but didn't let go of his pipe. He continued crushing Kiku's face with the metal until nothing but a puddle of scarlet mess remained.

Arthur shot again. This time, Ivan dodged.

"I'll kill you, monster!" the British roared. He lifted his gun and aimed once more at his target.

A sudden hit of pain, however, sent him shrieking and wiggling on the ground.

Yao plucked out the knife nonchalantly and stabbed the blond again, again and again. Blood oozed out from the gushes and sullied the mat. Ivan snatched the pistol from Arthur's hand, ending the British's life with a shoot in the head.

**_BANG!_ **

All was silent once again.

It turned out that he had forgotten to lock Yao's door.

The Chinese man awoke to the commotion downstairs. He followed the source of noise and witnessed the bickering group.

He recognised Alfred but couldn't distinguish the other two. When they started attacking Ivan though, he felt an instinctive urge to help out. He stabbed the blond with a knife, never feeling any bit of remorse as he saw him collapse in agony.

Arthur blinked one last time at the towering Asian, merely able to coo his name. "Yao...my love..."

"Ivan..." Yao tottered towards the injured Russian and hugged him.

"Yao...give me...the phone," Ivan said tremendously.

The Asian nodded and rushed to get the phone for him, tears rinsing his tattered face.

"It's okay, Yao-Yao. Don't cry." Ivan smiled as he began to dial a number. "We'll be fine."

**oOo**

_"_ _Privet, Natalya..."_

_"_ _Brother?"_

_"They...found out the truth_ _...Yao and I need another shelter..."_

_"_ _Where are you right now?"_

_"_ _Our hometown. They're dead...we killed them da."_

_"_ _I'll come get you."_

**oOo**

Yao was the best thing Ivan had ever met.

He would do anything for the boy, just to keep him by his side.

He wasn't planning to let him go anytime soon.

And to cage him inside his heart, he would kill, die and even hurt his own love.

Ivan smiled warmly at Yao's sleeping face. The boy looked so angelic. He kissed those tender lips and tasted the aroma. He had sacrificed so much for the past twenty years just to make Yao fall for him. He had tried everything, from impressing the boy to stalking him, interfering with his family, screwing up his love life and even driving him nuts.

Finally...all the obstacles were eliminated. He could have Yao all for himself and no one would ever bother them again.

Ivan locked the door securely and plodded downstairs. He left the cottage and hopped into his car.

Today, he was going to do some grocery shopping and prepare a grand dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

As he reached the store, he parked the car on the road and hopped out. Unbeknown to him though, another car was situated on the other side. Meticulous eyes scrutinised his every step.

"Twenty...dollars...sir," the Lithuanian shopkeeper stammered, trembling a bit as he took the money from Ivan.

Ivan beamed merrily and took his bag of goods.

He stepped out of the store, jingling his keys as he strutted back towards his car. A group of officers appeared from behind. The Russian halted but didn't turn around.

"IVAN BRAGINSKI, you're currently under arrest. Put up your hands."

The voice barked.

Ivan retained his jolly smile and continued towards his car.

**_BANG!_ **

The pain shot up his spine. He dropped his keys. The goods rolled out from his bags. He whirled around and confronted the officers for once.

He rose his arm.

**_BANG!_ **

His shoulders slumped. He fell back against the car.

Haze swirled above him. Guns were pointing at him. 

His hand fumbled on the ground, finally landing on something inside one of his bags.

**_BANG!_ **

He pulled out the sunflower, a gift he had intended to give Yao in the evening, and clutched it to his heart.

As he sniffed in the tantalizing fragrance from the petals, he let his consciousness drift away, floating freely among the eternal dream he would soon embrace.

**oOo**

Yao woke up to the birds chirping. He leapt out of bed contently and held onto one of his teddy bears. He walked to the window and looked out. Ivan's car was gone.

The Asian nervously chuckled to himself.

"I wonder when Ivan is coming back aru~" Yao hummed, "It's getting lonely without him around~"


End file.
